1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automotive electrical connector box, and more particularly, to an automotive electrical connector box including pressure contact terminals connecting terminals that grip electrical wires of varying diameter.
2. Description of Background Information
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional automotive electrical connector box is disclosed by Japanese Kokai (Laid Open) Patent No. 8-45570. In the conventional automotive electrical connector box, electrical wires are gripped by pressure contact terminals, each electrical wire including a core conductor enveloped by a layer of insulating material. This structure incorporates wire channels 2 and 3 formed to accommodate the diameter of wires located within insulator plate 1 in the electrical connector box, and the different diameters of wires w2 and w1 that are routed within wire channels 2 and 3. Small diameter wire w2 is pressed into slot 4a (which has the same diameter as wire w2) of small wire pressure contact terminal 4, and large diameter wire w1 is pressed into slot 5a of large wire pressure contact terminal 5, slot 5a having a greater width than slot 4a. In other words, each pressure contact terminal is constructed to a specific dimension for connection to a wire of corresponding diameter which is pressed therein.
This structure of the prior art, however, necessitates that the pressure contact terminals be formed to sizes corresponding to the various diameters of the wires to be mounted in the electrical connector box. This is a shortcoming that results in high cost and a large number of electrical box components.